Do You Feel The Same As Me?
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Len and Lui have been the best of friends for years but Len finds it hard to keep his feelings for Lui in with each passing day. How will Len react when he finds out that Lui likes someones?(Lol crappy summary and everything) Len x Lui oneshot(?)


**A/N: *AGGRESSIVELY SIPPING TEA* I REGRET EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS FANFIC I CAN'T EVEN. *SIPS TEA SO FUCKING AGGRESSIVELY* HOW AM I POPULAR ON FANFICTION?!**

**Len POV**

Sup guys! My name is Len Kagamine! And I am a sexy beast! NOT a shota! *furrows eyebrows at you*.

Anyways! I am a 16 year old sophomore in high school and I live in an average town and go to an average school. There's nothing special about me really. Blah. Lets see. I have a twin sister who is completely in love with yaoi and she constantly ships me with my best friend...my best friend is named Hibiki Lui...or Lui Hibiki...whatever you prefer i guess...Lui has to constantly deal with my sisters yaoi fantasies because I ignore her and he's such a great listener.

I first met Lui two years ago when his mother asked me to tutor him in school because he was having troubles with it. I agreed because I had nothing better to do. But I'm really glad that I did because Lui and I became the best of friends! Of course he was initially very shy around me...maybe its because I was older. But he grew accustomed to me and acted like himself after a few tutor sessions. I don't even know why he needs tutoring. He's great at school!...better than me actually.

I sighed and walked to the gate at school. Since Lui and I are in different grades, we don't have classes together or get to hang out, but I promised to hang out with him everyday after school so we could stay friends. Lui's class is at the other end of the school so I usually stay here waiting for a bit. I leaned against the fence and sighed lightly. I feel like i'm catching yaoiites( I swear I was on drugs when I wrote this ) or something because I've been wanting to hold Lui in my arms lately and seeing how flustered his face would get when I kiss him...

I blushed and groaned in irritation. Why is this happening to me?! I let out a frustrated sigh and wanted to punch myself. Even if I did have feelings for Lui...which I know I do, but will not verbally admit it...there's no way that he'd ever accept my feelings. The thought made me a bit sad. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone tugging my shirt.

I turned around and saw Lui smiling brightly at me with a hint of red on his cheeks. "Hi Len!"

I returned the smile and ruffled his hair. "Hey Lui. How was school?"

"Ehhh. School."

I chuckled a bit at his reply. "True...do you want to go now?"

"Sure!"

We proceeded to walk to Lui's house and talked about pointless things. However, Lui brought up a topic that I never thought he'd talk to me about.

"H-hey Len."

"Hmm?"

"How would you confess to someone?..."

That caught my entire attention and I looked at him. "Why?"

"C-cuz I like someone...for a long time actually...and I'm not sure of how to say it without dying of embarrassment."

I smiled but I felt like my heart was breaking. "Well first things first! Who is the lucky person who has captured my Lui's heart?"

Lui blushed and looked away. "I'd rather not say...sorry"

"Hey no big deal. Why don't you just invite the person over for the weekend or something and straight out tell them when u feel the time is right."

"Th-that sounds good i guess."

"Pffff I am THE Len Kagamine. I always have great ideas."

"Haha sure sure whatever."

He then switched the topic and we talked about other things on the way home. But the only thing that was on my mind was who Lui liked. He never talked about some girl. It irritated me but I wouldn't press any further.

I felt Lui grab my hand and that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Len...we're here."

I looked up and saw that we were already at his house. "oh...haha sorry. kinda spacing out"

He gave me a reassuring smile and said it was ok. We got to his house and ate and I helped him with his homework. After we were finished, he asked me to help him on how to confess and I agreed.

"Ummm ok. So u sit there ok?"

Lui nodded and sat on the couch. I paced around the living room trying to think of what to say. "Ok..."

I sat down next to Lui and held one of his hands in both my hands. He blushed but stayed quiet.

"Lui...I like you...a lot...we've been best friends for so long...and I grew to love everything about you...how you're always so optimistic and caring and sweet and just great at everything...there's no one else that I would have rather fallen for..."

His eyes went wide in shock when I carefully put my hand on his cheek. "L-Len..."

"No Lui...don't say anything please..." I slowly leaned forward and kissed him gently. The kiss felt great and I loved the way his lips felt on mine. I just wanted to have this kiss before I let someone else take him from me forever.

I slowly pulled back and smiled shyly at him. His face was really red and he was in shock. After a minute or two, he relaxed a bit. "Len..."

I nervously turned away so I wouldn't see his eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I just wanted to kiss you before I let someone else have you...I'm sorry for being selfish"

"Len you're an idiot"

"W-what? Why?" I looked back at him and felt him press his lips against mine. I happily held onto him as if my life depended on it.

Lui pulled back slightly and giggled a bit. "I like you Len...no...I love you too Len..."

It was my turn to be surprised and he kissed me again before i got to say anything in return. "I-I thought you liked a girl..."

He looked up at me a little disgusted but smiled again. "They're ok...but I like you...plus you look more like a girl than anything."

"Sh-shut up Lui!"

He smirked at me and gave me THAT face. "Why don't u come here and make me"

I scoffed at him but smirked in return. "Gladly."


End file.
